uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult Basics
= You're a cultist! Now what? = All members of the cult have a symbol over their head, invisible to outsiders. The cults objectives are often a combination of sacrifices, summoning their god Nar'Sie, and spreading to other stations via the shuttle. Any non-believers may attempt to thwart you, thus secrecy is of utmost importance. In order to succeed, you must help your fellow cultists with their objectives and converting people. That piece of paper In your backpack is a blank piece of paper known as a talisman. You may use the starter talisman to summon other talismans up to three times. The primary use of it is to summon a Tome, from which all other cult magic comes. Obviously, this magic should be hidden from non-believers. The Tome The Tome is your main tool of the cult. It has three main functions: * Secretly commune with other cultists. (Anyone in whisper range can hear this!) * Draw runes of cult magic on the station floor. * Edit word translation notes to access more runes. Drawing runes is as simple as selecting the rune of choice and waiting for it to draw. Doing so causes you to chant and take some brute damage. Erasing runes may be done by hitting it with a tome. You can copy your translation notes to another book by hitting one with the other. You may read more about runes by a link in the notes section of the tome. Matching up correct word translations in the notes section gives you access to more runes. Faulty word translations may cause harm when you invoke runes with the wrong words. Growing the cult To be a successful cult, you need to recruit members. This is done by drawing a conversion rune. Normally, the station starts with a few cultists. You'll need their help. With three cultists surrounding a conversion rune, put your convert over it and invoke the rune by clicking. Converts don't get any talismans or tomes unless you give one to them; Do so. Sacrifice To learn more word translations; sacrifices must be made. Draw a sacrifice rune and put your victim over it, then invoke the rune. Live sacrifices gifts you with more knowledge, but require three cultists surrounding the rune. A corpse sacrifice may be committed by a single cultist. Remember: Your victim does not necessarily have to be human, monkeys work too. Security The stations security force will do everything in its power to shut down the cult of Nar Si, they have more effective weaponry, armour and will work together, double so if they get wind of a cult. The longer it takes for Security to discover the Cult is on-board the station, the more powerful the Cult will become. By that note the quicker the cult is discovered, the easier it will be for security to stamp out the cult. Do everything in your power to hide the cults activity from security, and the crew in general, for as long as possible. Blaming attacks on other enemies of Nanotrasen can help throw security off the cults trail. Hide any cult related items if you fear a search from security, wear gloves when wielding cult artefacts when possible to fool forensics tools, and if worst comes to the worst attempt to lie and claim your a traitor. Conclusion These are the basics. For a more detailed guide, see Cult magic. Category:Game Modes Category:Guides